Guilds
General Information Guilds are groups of players that protect each other. Your guildmates can help you with completing dungeons and certain events, protect you from hijackers when you do cart runs. They can help you with gathering materials and they can answer your questions about the game. Creating a Guild It is possible to create your own guild with a Lv 5+ character. To make your own guild, open the Guild menu (hotkey: G) and click the "Create a Guild" button at the the "Guild List". You will then have to select a Guild Faith (allignment) for your guild, either Radiance (good aligned) or Darkness (evil-aligned). The guild faith doesn't have any impact on the guild features, it is simply a matter of preferences and roleplay. You will need the following: *10,000 coins *Guild Emblem (click the small "$" icon to buy one, cost: 250 vouchers or 50 cash) So, As long as you have the required items, select a guild faith, enter your guild name and slogan, click on "Create Guild" and volia! Joining a Guild You can join a guild once you reach level 5 (or be invited to a guild by another player at any level). This can be done in three ways: #By clicking on the small "Guild Invite" icon that appears at the middle and bottom of the screen once you reach level 5. Select a guild with open spots and then click on the Join Guild icon (yellow arrow icon) to the right of the menu. #By applying for membership at the Guild List" tab: select the guild you wish to join and click on "Apply to Join". #By accepting an invitation sent to you by a guild leader or lieutenant of a guild at any level: 1-110. Leaving a Guild To leave your current guild, click on the "Quit" button at the lower left portion of the "My Guild > Members List" tab. Lieutenants and lower positions can quit their guild at any time. Guild leaders, however, have to transfer leadership to another player before being able to quit their guild. To do this, Select a player in the "Members" tab and then click the "Abdicate" button that appears at the bottom left, next to the "Quit" button. Note that you will have to wait 24 hours before joining another guild if you quit your current guild. Also, if your character is in a guild, you cannot delete it; you must quit your guild first, and then you can erase the character at the character selection screen. If a guild has a Guild Vote in progress, the guild leader may not kick anyone from the guild or abdicate until the time has expired. Refer to the Guild Vote section below. Disbanding/Erasing a Guild This option is not possible in WoD. Even if leadership is transferred to an inactive player and there are no other members in the guild, it will remain in the Guild List indefinitely. IGG doesn't not automatically remove inactive guilds either. Guild Positions Note: these positions can be renamed or restored to their default values by the Guild Leader at the Great Hall building (Guild menu > "Buildings" tab). Duties Although they are called duties,they could also be considered as responsabilities, obligations, rights or privileges in some cases. *Appoint or Dismiss: allows the guild leader to promote or demote guild members. *Manage Guild: Allows the leader and lieutenants to register for Siege War and to process materials at the Guild Factory. *Edit News/ Slogan: allows the leader and lieutenants to modify the text of the guild news that all guild members can read in the chat box when they log in and the guild slogan that all players on the server can read at the "Guild List" tab. For both guild news and guild slogan texts, you must click on the "Edit" button (a small yellow gear icon) to save your changes and in both cases, some characters such as forward slash (/), back slash (\), apostrophes (') and brackets ( [ or ] ) are not allowed. A message will tell you that your revision failed due to invalid characters being detected, in which case changes will not have been saved. *Manage Members: allows advisors and above positions to accept or delete (reject) applicants to the guild at the "Guild Activity" tab. *Chiefs and members don't have any duties listed, but like all guild members of any position, they can always donate coins & guild hours. The last two position dont have any duties. Guild Vote Guild members may elect a new Guild Leader if the current Leader is absent for 7 days or more. Rules 1. Each member may only vote once during each voting session. 2. The member with the highest number of votes will become the new Guild Leader. 3. Once a new Leader is elected, all Guild positions will be reset. 4. Guild leadership cannot be transferred during the vote. 5. Members cannot leave or be kicked from the Guild during the voting period. Ranking 1. Prior to the vote, all Guild Members will be ranked according to Reputation. Members with tied RP totals will be ranked by Level. 2. At the end of the vote, Guild Members will be ranked according to the number of votes won. In the event of a tie, candidates with equal votes will be ranked according to Reputation. Advantages of Guild Membership Here are some of the many advantages of being in a guild. *You can claim the Guild Reward which is similar to the Daily Reward. Daily and Guild Rewards are located in the Member Benefit tab of the Login Rewards. The prizes get better as you get more consecutive daily logins. This, like the Daily Reward, resets itself every 15 days or if you miss a day. *You can also claim wages daily. If you have a Double Blessing or 10 cash, you can claim twice your regular wages. Your wages depend on your reputation. Maximum daily wages: 50,000 exp and 150,000 coins. *You get to enjoy the skills that have been researched in the Research Academy. *If your guild registers for Siege War , it will be able to gain control over a siege point, allowing the guild members to claim a bag containing useful items ("Glory" points (i.e. Battle Points) and an item specific to the siege point) for 30,000 coins every 11 hours. *You can complete the Escort Quest which, aside from giving materials to your guild, grants your character EXP and Battle Points. *You can buy Grade C blueprint materials and other useful items from the Workshop / Guild Shop. Reputation Event Center.PNG|Use 20 RP to spin the wheel and get a prize! Guild Shop Page 1.PNG|There are many useful items in the Workshop that you can purchase using your Reputation. Guild Shop Page 2.PNG|Aside from these two pages of items, the Workshop also sells materials needed for crafting. You can gain reputation points by completing Daily Guild Quests, Escort Quest, and donating Coins and Guild Supplies, and Hours. By completing a at least 5 Guild Quests in a day, you will earn 5 Activity Points in the Activty Reward tab of the Login Rewards Interface. You can also buy items with your reputation points at the Guild Workshop or spin the wheel at the Event Center (consumes 20 rep per spin, max - 3 times daily) to get coins, vouchers, mount catalysts, lucky runes, equipment essences, double blessings, exp runes, gem boxes, HP and MP elixirs. Buildings Tab At this tab, guild members have an overview of the day-to-day features of the guild. Players can donate hours to reasearch at the "Research Academy" button. To donate hours to speed up production of materials, players can click on the "Factory" icon instead, etc. . Building Tab Features Guild Camp (Feel free to describe the guild camp here and the buildings and towers found within.) Category:Content